


Midnight Awakening

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko has always believed in Oyashiro-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Kai.

For as long as she could remember, Satoko had always believed in Oyashiro-sama. It wasn't just childish naïveté, there was definitely some force in that shrine the day she fell in. And it wasn't just that. Quite often she could feel Oyashiro-sama looking over her, perhaps even hear him speaking to her.

As a child she had been frightened of this, thinking she could feel the anger of the local god directed toward her. But now that she was older, much less superstitious, she imagined a more apathetic being. Apathy at such an extent that Oyashiro-sama couldn't even exist, she tried to convince herself.

But still Satoko believed, and although she denied it and laughed at the idea upfront. She couldn't shake the feeling, although it brought forth memories of her life best left forgotten. How annoying, Satoko often thought, to not be able to leave bad childhood memories in the past where they belonged.

That casual thought couldn't even go through her mind as she awoke one night, suddenly frozen with terror. She felt very small again, too terrified to even scream as she felt the presence come closer. Though still scared, Satoko looked up, the same as she had as a child, expecting to finally see the long hidden face of Oyashiro-sama.

But instead she saw Hanyuu's face looking calmly down at her. Satoko sat up, breathing quickly. "Don't scare me like that!" she shouted at Hanyuu.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Hanyuu said with a slight whine, her face concerned. "I was just watching you sleep.."

"What's with that, anyway?" Satoko snapped. Then she forcibly sighed. "Sorry, Hanyuu. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just I'm embarrassed. Now that you know how scared I can get over little things, you probably think I'm just like a stupid kid," she said.

"No, don't worry about that," Hanyuu assured. "I see you the same as I always have. Very cute!"

"So in other words, you still saw me as a child in the first place," Satoko said.

"No, no, it's different!" Hanyuu insisted. "Well, I did find you cute as a child, but now... Well, I still do, but it's a little bit different," Hanyuu tried to explain as she fidgeted.

"Hanyuu..." Satoko said, blinking curiously as she observed her.

"Eh?" Hanyuu said, for the first time during that conversation looking her in the eyes.

"The real child here is you, isn't it?" Satoko said, and before Hanyuu could consider the statement, leaned forward and kissed her.

Satoko was surprised when instead of shyly pulling away, Hanyuu leaned closer to her, becoming a full participant and even taking charge. When they finally finished, Hanyuu looked serene, but then blushed and said in a panicked tone, "I-I'm sorry Satoko! I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, Hanyuu," Satoko sighed. The girl must have forgotten that Satoko had been the one to initiate it. "It's fine. Just relax," Satoko said, running her hand down Hanyuu's back, pulling her closer.

"Right..." Hanyuu said. "Satoko," she gasped as Satoko went even further.

After they had finished, Hanyuu now lay serenely next to her, but Satoko was still awake. She stared at Hanyuu's peaceful form, taking in a calm breath as she ran her fingers through Hanyuu's hair, giggling as the sleeping girl made a small sound.

Then Satoko looked up, frowning. She was still almost positive that Oyashiro-sama would show up any second. "Stop being so stupid," Satoko said to herself.

No, Oyashiro-sama was still nearby, Satoko's inner voice told herself. But then, listening further, Satoko felt surprised. Instead of apathy, she almost sensed a loving presence. That was silly, it was almost as if her feeling about this god were connected to however she was feeling about other things at the moment. If she could logically tell that, why couldn't she also logically discount her own beliefs?

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Satoko muttered again to herself. She snuggled closer to Hanyuu, allowing herself to dive into the other girl's love, forgetting about what else might be around them.


End file.
